One Step Closer
by princessofIceandFire
Summary: 'I'll protect you even if you don't want me to ' said Derek straightly. 'We'll have so much fun together, sourwolf' responded Stiles ironically. 'Yeah, I'm sure we'll have' nodded Derek slowly and he left the room. 'I'll be back in an hour. Pack your bags, Little Red Riding Hood. We're going to hell'
1. Chapter 1

Stiles has never been the type of guy who just went and got what he wanted. Since his mother died he was afraid of showing his feelings. He was very insecure and even if he was in love with someone, he just stared and wondered but never did a thing. He had a crush on Lydia Martin since the third grade but he only asked her out when they were seventeen. He asked her to go with him to the prom and she said yes. Lately he got to know that it was because Allison told her to and actually Lydia was in love with Jackson. And she just wanted to make him jealous because he's broken up with her and he went with Allison to the prom – just as friends. But her plan didn't work. However they ended up together somehow. And Stiles became very disappointed and abadoned because everyone had someone and he was all by himself.

At the end of the school year Stiles had some serious trust problems. Scott never had time for him because he worked and trained a lot and he spent his free time with Allison after they started to date again. Isaac, Erica and Boyd always had trainings too and they had a lot to do before the alpha pack got there. So basically Stiles had no friends around and even his father had less time to spend with him. First of all because he started to date Scott's mom, Melissa. And second because the alpha pack.  
The closer they got to Beacon Hills, the more 'animal attacks' happened. They caused a lot of problems and there were much more mystery cases than usual. So his father had to work a lot.

On a beautiful, sunny day in July Stiles was reading a very interesting book of ancient celtic myths when suddenly someone knocked on the front door. He didn't want to open it so he acted like nothing happened but the guest was persistent.

- I know you're in there, Stiles – shouted Derek. – I can hear your heartbeats, remember?

Stiles walked to the window and opened it extremely slowly.

- What do you want? – he asked. Then just shook his head. - You know what? I don't even care! I'm busy right now, don't have time for you – told him.

- I don't care even if you're having lunch with the Queen of England. Let me in, Stilinski! – said the older one madly.

- And why would I do that again? – Stiles asked.

- Because you don't want your throat ripped out, I guess – answered Derek with an evil little smirk. He knew this should work.

- You say something – nodded Stiles as he closed the window. – Come in! Door's open!

- Finally – sighed Derek deeply. Then he went in and up to get to Stiles' room. The teen's room was really clean and lightful, so technically it was nothing like a normal teenager's room. Especially not a boy's. But it was Stiles. He always took some Aderall and started to tidy if he wanted to find out something.

- Why are you here? – asked the owner of the room after some minutes of silence.

- Actually… - Derek shook his head. – Scott doesn't want me to tell you…

- That makes one more reason to tell me right now – answered Stiles. Scott has been overprotective lately. He didn't want to share anything supernatural with Stiles because he didn't want him to do something stupid. But they also couldn't talk about Allison because Scott knew that him having someone hurted Stiles a bit. So they didn't know what to talk about.

- The alphas wanted us to fight with them. And we didn't react. So probably they want to make us – explained Derek. – Isaac had the idea that they maybe want to kidnap one of us. But Scott said that it would make more sense if they'd kidnap someone who's important to any of us and can't fight them right away. So that makes things messier. Possible targets are Mrs. McCall, Allison and Lydia. And you, of course as the original Mr.-Know-It-All of the pack.

- Are they that conceited? – laughed Stiles loudly. - Allison is an Argent. Her father would probably hunt and torture them to get her back. And kill them slowly and painfully after he got the information he needed. Not to mention Scott, of course… And then there's Lydia. I mean, c'mon! She actually has some unidentified badass superpower and she's even immune! – Stiles said. – And, yeah. I almost forget about Melissa. She's Scott's mom. And if it's not enough, she's dating with my father, who just happend to be the sheriff.

- Obviously. And also we talked about all of them. And that's why I came to you and not to them – Derek nodded.

- And by that you mean…? – Stiles asked surprised.

- I mean… - Derek started slowly like he'd say this to a five year old kid – Lydia can perfectly protect herself and so does Allison. And even if she can't, her father, as you said before, well… he definitely can. And Scott's mother's whether in the hospital or with your dad. Or at home with Scott. So she's barely even alone. But you Stiles… - Derek wobbled. – You just sit here all summer. You didn't answer to phone calls in the last two weeks nor open the door when someone came here. Practically noone sees you. It won't be hard to kidnap you. And none of us would notice that you went missing 'cause we don't see you anyway.

- So what? Should I join to my dad and Melissa on their dates? Or to Scott and Allison? Speaking of devil… I could just move into the Argent house! Papa Argent would be absolutely fine with the situation. I think we would make a pretty good team! – said Stiles sarcastically. – Better idea! I should live with Lydia and we could call Jackson every night! I would enjoy that so much!

- Can I talk? – Derek asked as Stiles stopped. – Are you done with your burst of anger? Or have you any other amazing ideas?

- Are there any other options? I'm not sure. Did I forget about something? – Stiles shook his head. – I'm not a kid. I don't need babysitting

- You realised that right know you're acting just like a kid? – sneered Derek. – And I've never said that you need a babysitter. But you need protection. We all agreed – he sighed. – And that's why you're moving into my apartment. There's always someone there from the pack so you'll always have company. And the alphas won't be able to find you because…

- 'Cause the smell of your pack. I get it – nodded Stiles. – Are you okay with that? Me… moving in. You know that means me in your house, right? I'll always be in your way…

- It wasn't my idea, you can imagine. But there are a lot of rooms now that I rebuilt the house and it's too big just for me – he started to thrum on Stiles' wardrob. – And that's the only way for me to get Scott in my pack, to be honest. And it's also the safest so I'll just do it. I'll protect you even if you don't want me to – said Derek straightly.

- We'll have so much fun together, sourwolf! – responded Stiles ironically.

- Yeah, I'm sure we'll have – nodded Derek slowly and he left the room. – I'll be back in an hour. Pack your bags, Little Red Riding Hood. We're going to hell!

- I hope at least on the highway! – whispered Stiles when he heard the front door's closing.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was very upset about the moving and because Derek's been an hour late.

- Damn you, sourwolf! I hate waiting. What the hell happened? – Stiles asked loudly while he turned on his laptop to check his emails again. What the hell will he say to his father? It's really not fair that Scott was allowed to tell his mother about the whole werewolf stuff and he couldn't tell his dad. It made everything much messier. He could help them. Mostly with covering their tracks. Stiles would be relieved to tell his father about all of this. It would explain why was he always in the wrong place at the wrong time. It makes Stiles tired to keep it as a secret henceforth. And it's not even funny anymore. Well… it has never been actually funny but at least it was exciting. It was a challenge to deal with everything and find out about this whole new world. Now everything is just confusing and exhausting as hell.

- I should have said no – said Stiles as a conclusion. – I'm perfectly able to protect myself.

And with that out of nowhere something just fell on him. Or more likely jumped on him. He was pressed against the floor so hard he could barely breathe.

- You were so busy doing nothing on your computer that you didn't even notice when I got back – Derek said madly. – What would you do if it's not me but someone from the alpha pack? I could have killed you and believe me, I would be pleased to do that right know. How can you be so irresponsible? – and with that Derek let him get up.

- What the hell, dude? What the hell are you doing? What the hell are you talking about? Are you totally out of your freaking mind? You should have come back an hour ago. Where were you? – Stiles asked as he cleared his shirt.

- I was here in the last half hour – Derek answered. – You didn't even locked the door. How should we keep you safe if you don't do anything to protect yourself?

- Well, excuse me but I don't realise why should I do anything you said – Derek opened his mouth to say something but Stiles didn't let him. – Why should I do anything any of you said?

- It's Scott who… - started Derek but Stiles interrupted.

- Don't say that I should listen to him! – he shook his head madly. – For once you should listen to me. Just for once! 'Cause if any of you would have time to meet me in the last month or just pick up the phone when I called, you would know that I found something that can help us beat the alphas.

- Stiles, don't… - Derek started again.

- Don't worry, I didn't do anything stupid 'cause I don't have any freaking superpower to do anything I planned to do – he sighed and tried to calm down. – And now I know that you don't need those informations. I know you're fine without them. And without me… honestly, I got that.

- Are you done? – asked Derek and he waited till the boy nodded. – Wonderful! Can we just go now? – and he raised one of Stiles' bag. – What's in it?

- My clothes. Why are you…? – he raised his eyebrows when he realised that Derek's opening his backpack. – What the hell are you doing? Have you totally lost your mind? - he asked as Derek tore one of his newest shirts. – What is wrong with you, man?

- You can't take them with you. The smell of the pack in my house is strong but it's not enough if you're against alphas.

- That is just great! So now what? I should buy some new shirts just because of them? I'm not a girl, I hate shopping – he picked up a worn-out pullover. – See this hoodie? I have this since I was like 13.

- Fine. You can bring that one. But that's the only one – Derek said resignedly. – No other shirts nor jeans.

- Then all I will take is that backpack. I have everything basic in that one – he pointed at the bag on his bed. – So… if I can't bring a thing, what will I wear?

- You can borrow some of our stuff. Scott's already brought through some shirts and Isaac said that he's ready to share some of his jackets with you – Derek said while going to his car.

- That's actually kinda nice – Stiles locked the front door. – So I just have to buy some new jeans.

- No, you don't. You can't go anywhere without a pack member – Derek sat into his car.

- I'm sorry, what? – Stiles sat to the passanger seat. – But how will I get jeans?

- I'll give you my old ones. I don't use them anymore. I've never really had, for the record. So they still look good – said Derek and he started the car. – I just don't…

- I get it. They just don't fit anymore – Stiles nodded.

- Yeah, I think you can say that way too. They don't fit anymore – Derek replied.

- Then I guess they're exactely my size if they're 'no fit' for you – Stiles smirked.

- Don't make me hit you again, Stilinski – said Derek but Stiles would be sure that he was smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek was amazed because Stiles said nothing but a word since they left the Stilinski house. It wasn't usual that Stiles had nothing to say. It was not a possibility that he kept quiet. Something's wrong with him. The werewolf was thinking about Stiles being ill or tired. But maybe he was just angry with them because he didn't actually have a word in this whole moving thing. But he didn't smell ill and he didn't yawn. Derek realised that the problem was with Stiles' face. He wasn't excited or curious as always. He was sad and maybe even disappointed. Derek just didn't like it, it felt wrong.

- Ok, Stiles! Stop it! – he said upset.

- Stop what? I was actually just sitting here. I didn't say a single word – Stiles replied.

- Then talk – Derek answered. – You always have some unimportant information to share. Or some unlikely theories at least.

- Nope. I have absolutely nothing. I'm just a kid with a lot of homework and an empty stomach – Stiles said and Derek saw that he was rambling as he started to draw something on the steamy window.

- But it's summer holiday, Stiles. You don't have any homework – said Derek and raised his eyebrows.

- Right. Then I'm just a kid with too much free time. Happy now? I have too much time to think – he cleared the window and closed the conversation.

After ten minutes of silence Derek was still thinking about how Stiles meant what he said and Stiles was thinking about why everyone is so interested in his well-being, what he'd left home and how should he get home without anyone from the pack noticing.

- In case you're wondering… - Derek started. – Scott talked to his mother and told her about this situation and both of them talked to the sheriff and told him that you're staying with them for a while because Scott needs company and someone who can help him with studying. So that part of this case is already done. You don't have to worry about it – Derek said as he parked in the garden. Stiles nodded so Derek continued. – And there are some rules you should keep. For your own safety.

- Let me guess… I can't feed the puppies – Stiles said sarcastical.

- No, you can't. And you should stop with those kinds of jokes while Erica and Boyd are here. They don't appreciate them. And just don't be yourself around full moon – added Derek as he stopped the engine. – I know that you know how to hadle them in school. But living with them around full moon is much more compicated. Isaac and Scott know how to stay themselves but Erica and Boyd still have problems sometimes – Derek locked his car. – You'll have your own room but remember that I can hear and smell everything.

- Jesus, Derek. I really don't have to know those things about you – Stiles groaned. – I thought Isaac lived here too.

- He did. He does, mostly. Since his dad died he practically lives here but only when he feels alone. And they all live here around full moon. I mean Boyd and Erica come here for two days or three. Sometimes Scott comes too – Derek added while opening the front door. – But only when his mother's in the hospital or with your father.

- That is just beautiful. Your house is like a foster house for puppies – Stiles smirked.

- And for you – Derek added. – You know where to find the kitchen, right?

- Why? You want me to make you lunch? – Stiles asked. – Should I wear a maid uniform?

- No, please don't. And even if I'd have been hungry, you just put me off – said Derek as he shook his head. – I meant if you're hungry or something. You're room is upstairs. At the end of the corridor turn left.

- Great. Then I just go and make it comfy – Stiles said and went upstairs.

- Wonderful! – Derek sighed. – And I go and take care of some other stuff.

- Be home for dinner, darling! – Stiles shouted as he closed the door of his new room.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles made his new room a little bit like the one he had at home. He brought some pictures, some interesting and unreaded books of myths and his old hoodie which belonged to his father once. Stiles' mom bought him on their honeymoon and his dad threw it away after she died but Stiles saved it.

After he finished packing out his only bag, he decided to do something useful. He was thinking about tidying but he dropped the idea as soon as he realised that in that case he actually needs a maid uniform.

So when his stomach started rumbling, he decided to make something to eat. He found some pasta and some ingredients of a good old spaghetti. His mom used to make spaghetti on every second Saturday. This was the only thing that his dad and Stiles kept doing after his mom passed away.

But it was Wednesday so it's just a normal dinner for some hungry werewolves. Nothing unusual. Stiles hated cooking because it wasn't something that kept his mind busy. He made dinner for the whole pack. Because it would be extremely weird to have spaghetti only with Derek. Like that childish scene from _Lady and the Tramp_. So he texted Isaac and Boyd and tried to call Erica but it seemed they've had a training. Half an hour later the front door opened and Derek stepped in.

- I really hoped that I had problems with my nose – he sighed. – You really want that uniform, don't you?

- I told you, I'd make you dinner – Stiles shrugged his shoulders. – I was thinking about cleaning the house but then I realised what dirty secrets would I find. So I passed.

- I'm not a teenager, Stiles – Derek raised his eyebrows. – I've already grown out of those kinds of things you can think of – Stiles smiled. – Anyway, don't clean the house, make food or do the laundry. Not your job.

- So you really have a cleaning lady. I knew that! – Stiles laughed. – I told Scott but he didn't believe me.

- No, I don't have one – Derek shook his head. - I do everything by myself.

- You like doing those kinds of things? I told Scott that you have some serious problems – said the boy. – I don't know why he never believes me.

- I hate doing them but I won't let anyone in this house, I trust noone enough. And till today I was the only one who lived here permanently – Derek said.

- I see – Stiles nodded. – Aren't you hungry?

- Not really – he replied. – That thing just doesn't look reassuring.

- You're kidding, right? It's the most delicious food you'll ever taste. It's my mother's recipe – Stiles grabbed the wooden spoon and took it to Derek. – Here it is. Taste it!

- But I don't… - Derke resisted.

- Just taste it, already! – Stiles said just before the front door opened and the pack came to the kitchen. – Look! A lot of hungry puppies!

- Shut it, Batman! – Boyd said and he went to the table. – This smells good!

- It's not good, it's fantastic – Stiles replied. – Feel free to eat as much as you want!

- Like you could do anything but let us eat – Isaac answered and he sat next to Erica. – Derek, Scott said that he'll be here soon. He just took some food to his mom.

- Alright. When he arrives, we can start the pack meeting. We have to make a plan how to keep everyone safe and keep spying on the alphas without noticing – everyone nodded, just Stiles was confused.

- Are you spying on them? – he asked. – I can't stay at home and collect informations from my books but you can go after them and risk your lives? That's just some serious bullshit!

Erica, Isaac and Boyd just looked at Derek and kept eating. Noone answered Stiles and he became madder.

- What the hell is wrong with you? Erica, you said that you wanna have your licence – Stiles turned to the girl. – And Isaac, I thought that you had enough of being tortured. You should just leave it and prepare yourselves – then he turned to Derek again. – Does Scott know about this?

- He does, actually. It was his idea – Boyd said as Derek started to eat with them.

- And you listened to him? – Stiles was shocked. – He's my best friend but most of the time he acts before he thinks.

- That's why you're actually here. You will help us making plans – Scott stepped in.

- You should have just asked then. Shouldn't have to make Derek to practically kidnap me – Stiles sighed.

- So you'll help us? – Scott sat down.

- It's not like I have any other things to do – he started to eat too. - And if I don't want you to get killed, I just have to make sure that your plans are bomb-proof.


	5. Chapter 5

- Okay, first of all – Stiles started. – You have to tell me everything about last month. And when I say everything I mean when you went where and what you did there. All of you, one by one. And of course I have to know every little detail you got to know about the alphas. I need their names, appearances, ages, relationships. They must have a leader, no matter what – Stiles waited for someone to answer. Derek just nodded.

- They have a leader. His name's Deucalion. He's in his early 40's and he's blind – Erica said.

- Doesn't matter. He's still the one who tells the others what to do – Derek replied.

- You're right. He has to be pretty strong to be who he is. And he is a predator, after all. He doesn't really need his sight till he's able to smell, hear and touch things – Stiles answered. – What about the others?

- There's a woman, named Kali. She's very strong and agressive – Isaac said.

- And there are the twins – Erica added. – Hot teenage stuff!

- Can imagine – Stiles said. – Too bad that they want to kill your whole pack. All of you.

- Don't want to scare you but you're a member of our pack too. So they want to kill you too, Stiles – Erica replied. Everyone nodded but Derek. He was thinking about something very different.

- There's that other guy. Ennis – Boyd added. – He's pretty strong too.

- You're not helpful! Of course they are superstrong. They are alphas. I don't care how many ways they can kill us and tear us apart. I want to know what makes them weaker – Stiles answered.

- Exept for wolfsbane? – Erica asked and Stiles nodded. – Nothing.

- The twins are stronger together. They become one huge alpha – Derek said.

- That's it! Thank you, Derek – Stiles nodded. – We have to seperate them somehow.

- It's not that easy, you know! – Isaac sighed. - They do everything together. Like everything.

- I'm pretty sure they don't – Stiles smirked.

- What do you mean? – Derek asked surprisedly.

- Maybe they are superstrong and superbad werewolves but they are also guys, like Erica mentioned before – the boy answered. – They just need some distraction.

- Wait a minute – Scott stood up. – I've heard that before! Lydia keeps telling this to Allison.

- I won't ask Lydia to hook up with one of them! – Stiles resisted.

- Maybe you don't have to – Erica said. – They are hot!

- You don't understand. I won't risk her life for a plan which isn't absolutely safe – Stiles replied.

- We could share everything about the alphas with her. She's smart enough to decide if she wants to help us or not. She already knows about the werewolf stuff – Isaac added. – Maybe she could help us.

- I won't let that happen. So it's without her or without me – Stiles said persistently. – It's your choice!

- But, Stiles… - Scott started.

- Don't, Scott! He's right. We can't risk more lives – Derek told him. – You're planning to break up with Allison because you don't want her to get hurt. We'll find an other way. And we need Stiles much more than we need Lydia.

- But Lydia isn't even his girlfriend – Erica replied.

- Indeed, she's not. But as a good friend of her, I want to keep her safe – Stiles answered madly. – That's how I got here too.

- But… - Erica started.

- No. That's it for tonight – decided Derek. – You can all go now. We're all tired and it's late. Be careful on your way home.

- I'll walk Erica home – Boyd promised as he stood up.

- We all do – Isaac said. – And then I go to Scott's.

- I don't get it – Stiles sat down. – Why can Isaac sleep over Scott's but I can't?

- Because they are able to protect themselves together but you need me because you're not superstrong as you said before – Derek explained.

- And also because till you were at home do you weird stuff, we don't want to know about, Isaac became Scott's new BFF – Erica said.

- Erica! – Scott turned to her.

- Ops! I'm sorry. Didn't mean to be mean – she answered.

- Of course, you didn't – Stiles nodded. He stood up went to Scott and shook his hand. – Don't talk to Lydia about tha alpha twins, okay? She had a rough time lately. And I also don't want the alphas to find their potential mates.

- I won't. Don't worry! – Scott smiled and Stiles returned it. Stiles felt that everything became normal again. – Night guys!

- Bye, Batman! – waved Erica.

- Farewell, puppies! – Stiles replied. After Boyd closed the front door behind them the boy turned to Derek. – Night, sourwolf!

- Wait, Stiles! How did you mean what you said before? About the potential mate thing – Stiles reflected for a minute before answering the question.

- Well, we both know that the weakest werewolves are the omegas. They have their own skills but nothing extreme. Betas are stronger than omegas because they are in a pack. Within the pack the strongest one is the alpha – Derek nodded and Stiles continued. – The stronger the betas become, the more powerful their alpha becomes. That's why you're stronger since Scott joined your pack. And that's exactly what makes Deucalion almost unbeatable – Stiles explained.

- I got that part. What about the mate thing? – Derek asked.

- Your betas make you physically strong. But your mate makes you stronger mentally. Like spiritually. You can reach your inner strenght somehow – Stiles said and he went to the stairs. – But I haven't studied that part yet.

- One more question – Derek told him.

- I'm listening – Stiles turned back.

- How could Lydia be an alpha's mate? She's not a werewolf and she's immune so she will never be able to become one.

- Oh, that's easy – Stiles replied. – The mate doesn't have to be a werewolf. Since you can turn people and don't have to make were-babies. I mean you were born as a werewolf but your pack wasn't. Peter turned Scott and you turned the others.

- How do you know these things? – Derek asked when Stiles walked upstairs.

- I read a lot, you know – he opened the door of his room as he reached it. – Good night!

- Yeah, you too! – Derek replied. He still sat at the table ten minutes later when Stiles ran downstairs. His face was red and he wanted to say something but he just didn't know how to start. Derek stood up, in case someone got there and tried to attack them.

- It's okay. I was just sitting on the bed reading this book and I realised something very interesting. And then Lydia popped in my mind and I started wondering about telling her about the alphas – Stiles gabbled.

- Start over! I couldn't follow you – Derek sighed and sat back.

- I think you should start looking for you mate instead of spying on the alphas because it'd make you much more powerful – Stiles hesitated. – It's not fair, you know. I mean if a werewolf finds its mate they always get back together, the circumstances don't matter. It's like fate! Doesn't matter if you don't recognise your mate. Fate will always bring you two together. It makes this whole relationship thing a lot easier, to be honest. If you find your mate, you can't leave them anymore. Not for real.

- You came back to tell me this? – Derek asked incredulously.

- This and that a beta with a mate is stronger than an alpha without one. Think about that! – Stiles said and he walked to the stairs again. – And you should do something with Erica. She'll get herself in trouble and take Boyd with her.

- I didn't ask for advices on how to lead my pack! – Derek growled and Stiles took a step back. Then the werewolf shook his head and sighed. – But thanks for helping.

- Right. Any time – Stiles replied. – Night, Derek!

- Night, Stiles! – he nodded and watched the boy walking upstairs again. – And don't come back again unless someone tries to kill you.

- Got that! – Stiles shouted and closed his door.

- At least it's on the highway – Derek sighed again, turned off the lights and went for a walk in the pale moonlight.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles got up early the next day and as he looked out his window he could see Derek coming back from running. The boy just walked back to his bed, lay down and tried to sleep again when Derek knocked on his door.

- I'm listening – Stiles said.

- Oh, great. You're up! – Derek stepped in. – I was wondering about what you said last night.

- Which one? I talked a lot – Stiles yawned.

- A beta with a mate is stronger than an alpha without one – Derek quoted. – Is that possible that the beta becomes the alpha if the alpha hasn't found his mate? And that the beta doesn't know that he became the alpha just because he has found his mate? What if he doesn't even know that he found his mate?

- I think both of them are possible and I don't know if they can be mates without noticing. Maybe they can – Stiles sat up. – But remember, it's all just theory. Nothing's been proved.

- I guess it has – the werewolf replied.

- Look, Derek. I don't think Scott wants to be an alpha. He would be pleased to be normal again. Great power comes with a great responsibility, you know – Stiles explained. – Oh, and that alpha pack leader guy, Deucalion…

- What about him? – Derek raised one of his eyebrows.

- We should know how he got that name – Derek raised his other eyebrow too. – When you talked about him yesterday, his name sounded kind of familiar. After I came upstairs and tried to sleep I just couldn't put it out of my head. So I got up about two in the morning and the lack of information annoyed the hell out of me so I turned on my laptop and looked for Deucalion. I found some pretty interesting stuff.

- Like what? – Derek asked.

- The name Deucalion was familiar because I used to read a lot of ancient greek myths – Stiles replied.

- And?

- And Deucalion was a greek mythological character. And that's why we should find out how he got his name – the boy said. – If we got that we'll know much more about him!

- More understandable?

- Deucalion, the original one, was like a greek Noah… with extras. He and his wife have recreated the mankind after Zeus had murdered everyone by a flood for being bad and irreligious – Stiles answered. – There was a wolf in that story somewhere too. I don't know what part it took…

- Stiles, what's the point? – the older one asked.

- Oh, right. I'm sorry. I was rambling again, weren't I? – he laughed. – He wants to play that again. Recreate the mankind for his own shape.

- You think he wants to turn every people? I don't see how is it good for him – Derek shook his head.

- You don't? It's kinda easy though – the boy answered. – He wants to rule. He wants to be the werewolf king. It has something to do with him being blind. But I can't psychoanalyze him because I've never actually met him before. Don't get me wrong, I like it this way. Being threatened by an alpha pack doesn't make me feel comfortable at all.

- Any ideas how will we beat this megalomaniac? – Derek asked.

- I'm working on it! – Stiles replied and with that the werewolf left his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles had a rough day after Derek left earlier. He couldn't go back to sleep but he didn't want to deal with this whole "an entire alpha pack wanna hunt down my pack" thing. It was like 6 am. Way too early to think about stuffs like this. He grabbed his laptop and started to read. He found some really interesting information in celtic myths but he wasn't really into praying to some ancient gods and goddesses and sacrificing sheeps. After two hours he started to bore so he went to the basement and took some old stuff to his room. He found mistletoe too which he read was good against bad spirits. It kept them away. So he gave it a shot. And he scratched a celtic symbol on his door, thinking that it could be helpful at some point too. He started to read again and after a little while he just fell asleep.

- Stiles, are you here? – shouted Derek. – Stiles, where are you?

- I'm right here – the boy murmured. He heard the older one running upstairs. Derek tried to open the door but he failed.

- You locked the door? – he asked but he wasn't angry as Stiles first thought. At least not with the boy. He was kind of relieved. – Can you please open it?

Stiles yawned, stood up and walked to the door. It wasn't locked, he could open it easily. Derek looked at him and he seemed frustrated.

- Hey, sourwolf! What's up? – the werewolf stepped into his room, walked through it and went straight to the window. Stiles didn't see his face but after a few seconds he realized that Derek tried to calm himself down. He didn't answer, just stared out the window. – What's wrong? Something happened?

- You left the house without permission? – Derek turned to the boy.

- No… - Stiles said. – But it's not like I'm grounded or something. I could leave if I wanted to.

- Don't lie to me. It's okay if you did – Derek replied. – I just want to know when that happened.

- When did what happen? I can't follow you, Derek! What are you talking about? – Stiles asked and started to get more and more confused.

- Tell me what happened! I won't be angry with you – the werewolf said. Why didn't you call immediately?

- Let's play that you tell me what you want to know because I'm kinda lost here. And I'm really bad at guessing but it's pretty obvious – Stiles closed the door and sat down on his chair.

- When did that symbol appear on the door? – Derek asked slowly.

- Oh, that one! I scratched it earlier this day. I know you think it's silly but…

- You scratched that? – the werewolf walked to him and grabbed him. – Why would you do that?

- Oh my God! Easy, sourwolf – Stiles raised his arms to protect himself. – And put your fangs back to your gum, for God's sake! I didn't think it was such a big deal. I mean it's barely even visible.

- Barely…? – Derek let him go. – What are you talking about?

- It's the question of the week, I guess – Stiles raised his eyebrows. – I'm talking about the tiny celtic symbol on my door. What are you talking about?

- About the huge celtic symbol on the front door – Derek was confused. – It wasn't you – he didn't ask.

- Wait! – Stiles opened the door of his room. – I'm talking about this! Where's yours?

Derek walked to the door and watched every detail of it. Then he shook his head and went downstairs, straight to the front door.

- I'm talking about this! – he opened the door and there was a huge triskele on it. – The alphas made it. After I left today.

- It's not possible – Stiles took a step back. – I was here all day.

- Well… I didn't do it, you didn't do it and it's a life threat so I'm pretty sure it was them – Derek closed the door. – I just don't understand why didn't they kill you.

- Thank a lot, man – Stiles grabbed his phone and dialed. – I'm glad you're alive too!

- What are you doing? – Derek asked.

- Calling Scott! I convene a pack meeting – he answered and left the room.

The both sat in the living room, kept quiet and they were thinking about what the actual hell happened. Half an hour later Scott arrived with the other members of their pack.

- What happened? – Scott stepped in the living room. – Is that symbol on the door is what I think it is?

- If you think of a life threat from the alpha pack then yes. It is actually what you think it is – Derek said. He was upset.

- And Stiles has been here all along? – Erica asked. – It makes me wonder. Whether he's underrated or the alphas are overrated.

- It's not funny, Erica – Isaac said. – Where have you been, Stiles?

- I've been here – he answered but didn't look at them.

- The how are you not dead? Or kidnapped? – Isaac asked and Stiles blinked at him with his "I can't decide to hug you or to punch you in the face" look. – Not that I'm not happy you're alright. It's just weird.

- We have no clue – Derek answered impatiently.

- I actually have – Stiles replied. Everyone waited for him to explain. – I read a lot last night. Mostly about celtic myths and superstitions because apparently they have something to do with werewolves. And I found some interesting things that may be able to help us protect ourselves.

- Things like what? – Scott asked.

- There are these symbols like the one on the front door and on my room's door. I scratched mine today, it's a five fold. It can collect the good power and keep it together. And I know it probably sounds pretty lame but I guess it worked – they all looked really confused. – And there are magical trees and plants too. Everything from nature has its own meaning. Most of them have more than one. It depends on the user's purpose. I put mistletoe over my door because it keeps the harmful spirits away. And there are some magical trees too. Like aspen, for example. It can help you dream because it has something to do with visions – Stiles explained and turned to Derek. – And it also helps you get what you want. Because it means victory. What wood are the doors made of?

- Most of them are oak. Why? – the alpha asked but he didn't get an answer because Stiles ran upstairs. After a few minutes he returned with his laptop in his hands.

- You said oak? Great choice! – Stiles nodded and started to read. – It means strength, stability and nobility. – Perfect choice. And the others?

- What about them? – Derek looked surprised.

- What are they made of? – Stiles asked. – Ash, willow, birch, rowan? Those are good ones, I can tell!

- Rowan, I guess. Not sure – the human started to make him mad.

- Which doors? – the boy stopped. Everybody caught their breath and waited for Derek to answer the question. Although they had no idea what was going on.

- The door of my old room. Which is yours now – Derek said. – And maybe all the windows I didn't throw away. My mother liked rowan.

- I know why they let me live – Stiles turned to them. – It was the wood. It made me imperceptible for them.

- This is getting truly ridiculous – Erica stood up but Boyd pulled her back. She was really mad, maybe even shaking.

- I want to see this – Isaac said sceptical.

They all went upstairs to Stiles' room and stood before the door.

- I'm quite sure nothing's happening – Isaac said.

- I'm quite sure it's not working like this – Scott replied.

- I'll figure it out – Stiles promised but he had no idea what to do.

- I'm done with this – Erica took a step back. – I had a long day and I'm tired. And if it's not enough a pack of bloodthirsty alphas wants to kill us. I'm just so done with all of this! Thanks for the show, Batman! You made my day.

- I'll walk her home – said Boyd and ran after her.

- You should leave too – Derek turned to Isaac. – We can't do anything else today and we'll start earlier tomorrow morning.

- No – Stiles shook his head. He walked into the room and closed the door. – I just don't get it. It doesn't work.

- Open the door, Stiles – Derek said.

- Alright, alright. I didn't mean to be rude – the boy apologized. - I just really don't understand why it didn't work.

- It did – Isaac smiled.

- Yeah, make fun of me – Stiles nodded.

- He meant it – the alpha smirked. – It actually worked.

- How is that possible? – Scott asked amazed.

- I don't know, dude. I'm just a bookworm, not a wizard – Stiles answered but he felt really proud.

- Whether it works or not we're not staying here anymore – Derek shook his head. – I won't be hiding in a teenager boy's room. Waiting for the alphas to leave.

They all walked inside the room. Stiles and Scott sat on the boy's bed, Isaac on the chair and Derek went to the window again. They didn't say a word for about ten minutes.

- I want to know how it worked – Stiles sighed.

- We couldn't hear you heartbeats and we lost your smell. It was like you disappeared after you closed the door – Scott answered.

- Isaac, call Boyd and tell him to bring Erica back here – Derek requested. – We all stay here tonight and find out what to do tomorrow.

- Maybe it avoided your attention but this room isn't big enough for six people – Stiles resisted. – And it's a real pack thing. I should go.

- Maybe it avoided your attention but this is my pack and you're a part of it. And I'd do anything to protect you. All of you. So you won't go – Derek replied and then turned to Scott. – Get some mattresses from the other rooms. Isaac, call Boyd again and Stiles… don't be in our way.

Two hours and thirty-five voice messages later Isaac gave up on calling Boyd or Erica. They both were switched off.

- We should go and get them – Derek suggested.

- Erica is probably sulking and Boyd's trying to calm her down. It's okay till they're together – Scott yawned. – Now let's sleep. I'm really tired and I'll need my power romorrow.

- Night guys! – Isaac replied and fell asleep.

Stiles was just lying on his bed and thinking about what if Scott was wrong. He noticed Erica's reaction when she saw the symbol on the front door. She totally freaked out. She will get herself in trouble and take Boyd with herself. At least he'll take care of her.

Maybe he should try to do something too. It's just really weird that both of them switched their phones off. Erica maybe sulked sometimes when things didn't go the way she wanted them but she never left it. She picked up the fight no matter who hushed her.

- I know you're up, Derek! – Stiles whispered. – You were thinking about Erica. I don't think she will come back tomorrow like nothing happened. Do you?

- No – Derek cleared his throat. – I don't. I guess you were right again. She left and took Boyd with herself.

- They didn't leave because of you – Stiles continued. – They left because they were afraid of the alphas.

- They left because they thought I wouldn't be able to protect them – Derek answered. He sounded really desperate. – They might have been right.

- Don't say that, sourwolf! – Stiles shook his head. – I will deny if someone asks but you make a pretty good alpha to this pack.

Derek didn't give an answer, just sighed and turned his back to Stiles. He felt guilty for letting Erica go, although he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her. Not even as her alpha. She was just really strong and independent. That's why he had turned her on the first place. She had needed some help to open and dare to be herself and when she had got that help, she had become unstoppable. She reminded him to his little sister, Cora. She had always been stubborn and persistent if she'd wanted something. She was like a natural disaster. Great to watch but hell to be near.

- I'm gonna look for a new place tomorrow – Derek whispered and he knew that Stiles was still listening. – We'll leave as soon as possible. Take care of stuffs! I want us to be ready to move when I find the right flat.

- If you want me to do the laundry, clean the house and pack everything in boxes, I'll need that maid uniform we talked about before – Stiles smirked and he would be sure Derek did too.


	8. Chapter 8

The pack left early next day. The betas seemed kind of sleepy although Derek was the one who didn't closed his eyes at night. Stiles woke up every time the alpha turned to his other side or moved his limbs. They were practically up all night but both kept quiet and thinking about Erica and Boyd.

- Hungry – Scott yawned. He sat up and tried to open his eyes but it didn't work. Stiles got the idea that maybe it's the most he's able to do unless he eats something in the near future.

- I'll make you breakfast – Stiles suggested when he looked at Derek and saw his face turned from tired to mad. He stood up and walked to the door.

- Thanks mom! – his friend replied and fell back to his pillow and with that move, he made Isaac laugh.

Derek left the room after the boy. Stiles walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and started to cut everything he found. After a few seconds he realized he didn't know what he should cook.

- You didn't say what you wanna eat – he yelled. – So I make the only thing I can think of right now. I hope everybody likes scrambled eggs.

Derek came in and started to make coffee. Stiles turned to him and looked at him with a question in his eyes. The older one just shook his head.

- I told you not to feed them – he said. – They'll get used to it.

- It's okay, Grumpy – Stiles replied with a smile. – How could I say no to those puppy-dog eyes?

- I could – Derek told him. – But it's not what I wanted to talk about.

- Alright. This sounded serious – the boy left the eggs on the fire and turned to him. – What's wrong, sourwolf?

- I wanted to ask you for your help – Derek answered. – I need you to make sure we can leave the house as soon as I find a new one.

- How should I do that? – he asked as he finished the eggs. – Actual puppy No.1 and No.2 you can come down to eat!

- You'll find some boxes in the basement – the alpha replied. – I'll be back earlier today so I'll help you. All you have to do is find a fast and easy way to move. And collect the things we'll need later.

- What are the most important ones I should definitely pack in? – Stiles whispered as Derek stepped closer. He didn't want the betas to hear this conversation.

- There are a lot of maps and books in my room – the older replied. – I trust your judgement. Bring everything you think will be useful.

- I'm flattered – the boy said and Derek raised his eyebrows.

- Don't be – he answered. – I…

- This smells good – stepped in Isaac with a bright smile. – Stiles adopt me, please!

- I thought I already did that – smirked the other and put plates on the table.

- You did – Scott nodded. – Right after you became our pack's stepmom.

- I'm not your stepmom – Stiles acted like he was upset. – How even dare you say that, young boy?

Both betas bursted into laughter but their alpha just kept drinking his coffee with straight face. It was obvious that he worried about something. About the same thing which kept him awake at night.

- Thanks bro! – said actual puppy No.1 after he finished the meal and stood up. – It was fine. See you later!

- Of course, buddy – Stiles patted his friend's shoulder. – Tell Dr. Deaton I said hello. And don't hurt No.2 during the training!

- He should catch me first to hurt me – Isaac replied and the whole pack left the house.

Stiles washed the dishes and went to the basement to get some boxes. Some of them were half full but mostly they were kinda new and unused. So he grabbed as much as he could and took them to the living room. He tried to figure it out where to start and remembered what Derek said about his room so he walked upstairs with some boxes in his hands. He has never been in the alpha's room before. Once he thought about sneaking in but the other saw him going upstairs and he didn't want to risk he throat's safety. So he gave up on his plan and never thought of it since then. Now that he had to go in it didn't seem right. Although he was curious, he didn't want to open the door. It would break the magic…

After ten minutes of standing in front of the door he reached out, grabbed the door handle and opened it. The room was a bit bigger than his but it was also darker. There were no pictures on the wall, nothing personal, just some bookshelves with old books. He walked through the room and went to the desk. There were some more books and a lot of maps. Stiles put everything carefully in a box and fulled it. He picked up another and walked to Derek's bed. In the drawer of the cupboard there was an old and rusty picture. It was probably his family on the photo. Stiles saw the little Derek between his sisters; he was around six years when that picture was made. The boy put it in a book he took from the cupboard and put both of them in the box. After he finished there, he went to do the laundry although he promised he'd never do that. Derek's wardrobe didn't take him a lot by surprise. It was all black and grey… but once he noticed something weird. Something colorful. It was a blue and orange t-shirt which belonged to Stiles once. He let Derek keep it after he stretched it out when stayed over at Stiles' place for a while and Danny came over because the boy needed help finding a phone number and his classmate noticed the blood on Derek's shirt so Stiles asked him to change. He told Danny that it was his cousin, Miguel. Stiles would never suppose that Derek is a keeper. But maybe he actually liked that shirt and that is the reason he kept it. The boy thought that he should ask Derek as soon as he gets home. Till moon he put away everything they'd need in case they should leave immediately.

The alpha got back around half past one. Stiles couldn't read his face when he stepped in, he just seemed really tired.

- Hey Miguel – the boy smiled wildly as Derek turned to him. – Aren't you hungry?

- I can order some food, Bilinski – the older answered and with a weird expression on his face went to the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek had a really bad day. He couldn't sleep at night and Stiles seemed to be right again. Erica and Boyd didn't show up all day and they never called. He knew that Erica was scared after she saw the triskele on the front door but he'd never think that they could leave without a word. He wouldn't tell anyone but he was worried about the two escaped member of his pack. They were out there without any help or a roof over their heads. It just mad him frustrated. And Isaac wasn't focused at the training so he had to do everything twice before the beta reacted. When Scott arrived, Derek left so they didn't have to talk.

And if losing his betas wasn't enough, he had to find a new place to live because of the alpha pack. It was harder for them to attack if his pack was in the town and not in the woods. He already found a loft in the center but it wasn't what he was looking for. And it would seem oddly if Stiles would practically live with him instead of his father or Scott. People would see him there and ask a lot of questions. Derek didn't wanted to be the center of the attention, not now, not ever. And he didn't want trouble with the sheriff either.

He was in a bad mood when he got home. He didn't manage to get home as soon as he wanted. Stiles smiled suspiciously when he stepped in.

- Hey Miguel – the boy said. It was weird. He called him like that only once, in front of Danny when he was wanted for murdering Laura. Derek thought that it was some sign that someone was there but then Stiles continued. – Aren't you hungry?

It was not a secret code; he just wanted to eat something. Derek raised his eyebrows and sighed.

- I can order some food, Bilinski – he answered. He knew that Bobby Finstock, his coach nicknamed him like that because he forgot his real surname. Stiles liked it for a while but once it just started to annoy him. The boy just looked at him like he was crazy and Derek went to the living room to order some pizza. – Did you do what I asked you to? – he shouted as he walked through the room.

- I did, actually – appeared Stiles in the door. – And I found something pretty interesting.

- Great – said the older one but he didn't care anymore because he found a letter which was addressed to him.

- I know I said you can keep it – the boy laughed as he showed his old t-shirt. – But I'd never thought that you're an actual keeper.

Derek turned to him with disbelief in his eyes after reading the letter. He stared at the younger one for a few seconds before he realized what he held in his hand.

- Well, I'm not – he shook his head as he threateningly stepped closer. – You'll see when I throw you out of the window.

- Easy, sourwolf. I was just kidding – said Stiles as he took a step back. They stared at each other for a while. Derek was clearly mad and it made Stiles confused. As the older one turned back to the cupboard he left the living room. As the werewolf dialed and waited for the answer from the other side, he noticed that the couch wasn't on its usual place. He cancelled the call, put down the phone and moved the sofa. The alpha pack's sign was painted on the wall with blood. Derek became furious and kicked the couch back to the wall. As fast as he could Stiles ran downstairs with sticks in his hand because he thought someone attecked them.

- That's enough. We're leaving – the werewolf said as he left the living room.

- What happened? – the boy followed him upstairs. – Where are we going?

- You – Derek pointed at him. – You're going home. You wanted to go home since you arrived.

- And where are you going? – the younger one asked.

- I already found a place – he said as he shut the door of his room. – Now leave!

Stiles walked to his room, packed his only bag and went back to the living room. He noticed the hole in the wall which happened when Derek kicked the sofa.

- I could've helped, you know – Stiles shouted. – You just should've trusted me.

- Trust you? I don't see a possible way for you to help me – said the werewolf as he came out of his room. – And you don't trust me either – the younger one seemed like he didn't understand. – You never wore the hoodie, although you insisted to bring it. I guess with both have our little secrets.

- You have nothing to do with that – the boy replied angrily.

- I don't know how you didn't realize it yet but probably you're the most useless teenager, I've ever met – Derek continued and he didn't care that it wasn't the truth. He was powerless against the alphas and it made him mad so he just wanted to hurt someone. – Everyone tries to avoid meeting you because you annoy the hell out of all of them. You keep making your little plans but none of them actually works. You are a failure. But for some unknown reason everyone keeps protecting you. I'm done with that. I have more important things to do. Now leave my house!

Stiles didn't say a word. He couldn't answer so he just left. He didn't understand what happened, it was all like a nightmare. He had a long way ahead of him on foot and it was almost full moon. But he didn't care, he kept thinking about what Derek said before and he realized that something happened after the werewolf got home. He was pretty sure it wasn't the t-shirt and definitely wasn't the part where he called him 'Miguel'. After forty-five minutes of walking he called Isaac and asked him if Erica or Boyd had shown up at the training. The young wolf said what he already suspected, so he thanked for the information and hung up the phone.

It was late when he finally got home but his father didn't get home either. He made some food and went to his room. Scott was already there.

- What happened? – he asked. – Isaac called me that you're out there somewhere alone. And as much as I can see you walked home. What were you thinking? Does Derek know that you came?

- Believe me, he does – Stiles nodded and he started to eat. – He sent me home.

- He could at least give you a ride – the other one said. – It's almost full moon. Not safe at all.

- He had more important things to do – the boy replied. – Boyd and Erica's escape made him a bit mad.

- I can imagine – Scott nodded. – There was no sign. Nothing.

- It's not exactly true – his friend answered.

- None of us knew this would happen – the werewolf continued. - It was all out of sudden.

- Nope, it wasn't – Stiles shook his head. – I mentioned Derek that Erica would get herself in trouble. I knew she was up to something.

- How could you know? – Scott looked at him with doubt on his face. – You don't even have supernatural skills.

- Like your keen werewolf senses were useful – the boy said.

- Why are you talking to me like this? – the other one asked. He was hurt.

- 'Cause I'm angry.

- At me? – the werewolf raised his eyebrows.

- At myself – the boy replied and he opened his laptop. – I could've stopped her.

- I don't think so – Scott shook his head.

- I could have tried.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek read Boyd's letter over and over again. He wrote that Erica already planned to go after the alpha's sign first appeared on his door and she was persistent. He went with her because he wanted to protect her and he would call as soon as they found a new place to hide. Derek felt that he had failed as an alpha and it made him furious. None of them actually listened to him. Not even Stiles who was just a human, not a werewolf. He always could make him angry with his unlikely theories and some unimportant information. He just couldn't shut his mouth. Alas most of the time he was right. The boy told him that Erica would get in a trouble before the alpha's sign appeared again. He knew them well, he spent hours just talking to them, one by one and they trusted him; he cared about Derek's pack. Though he wasn't an actual member of it, noone seemed to care. Everyone listened to him and protected him. That's why they became all excited when Derek offered his house as a place for Stiles to stay.

But the house wasn't safe anymore and the werewolf knew that as soon as he saw the sign on the wall. Every minute Stiles spent in the house was a complete death-trap to him, and that's why Derek sent him home. He knew he could tell him what was happening and that he shouldn't have to be a jerk but Stiles would decide to stay and help him instead of going home and saving his own life. He might fainted for the sight of blood but he was always brave when the time came.

About an hour later Isaac called him. He already felt guilty because he let Stiles go before, he knew it was a huge irresponsibility and he wished he could undo it. So when he picked up the phone and heard Isaac's accusing voice, he wanted to punch someone in the face in frustration.

- I talked to Scott, you know – Isaac said. – He broke up with Allison.

- I couldn't care less – the alpha sighed.

- He wanted to go over your place because he wanted to talk to Stiles about it. But don't worry, I told him that it wasn't an option anymore because you kicked him out – the beta replied. He became sassy when he knew he was right about something.

- I didn't actually kicked him out - Derek tried to defend himself but Isaac didn't let him.

- Not physically –the younger one answered. – Scott is really mad at you, right now.

- Since when do I care about him being mad at me? – the alpha asked but he knew that the other was right. He acted like a real jerk all day. – I don't need you to lecture me. Now hung up and go sleep because I won't be as nice tomorrow at training as I was today.

Isaac hummed and did what his alpha told him. After that little conversation Derek went to his old room because he wanted to know if Stiles left anything there. Only one thing didn't belong there. His orange and blue t-shirt. He walked to the bed, picked the t-shirt up and left the room as quickly as he could. He went to the kitchen, grabbed all the boxes Stiles filled before and packed everything into his Camero. As he walked back to turn all the lights off, he remembered the days he spent rebuilding this house. It wasn't his home since his family died in it. But a few days before it started to became his home again. And he had to leave it. As he drove away he was thinking about the loft he was about to rent in the town and how much he would hate to pretend that he's an ordinary man.


	11. Chapter 11

- So tell me how did it happen – Stiles sighed. He kept looking at his laptop but still listened to his friend.

- I don't even know where should I start – Scott cried as he laid down on his best friend's bed.

- The beginning seems good to me – told the other as he typed in something.

- After we left the house we went to the station – the werewolf started. – Derek got a call almost immediately and left. We kept practicing with Isaac but I left around ten because I had to go to work. When I got there Dr. Deaton told me that something bad happened. A lot of animal got injured all day and Deaton said that it's a sign. And that was the point when I decided that I should break up with Allison. I mean… who am I to risk her life? – he raised his head. – After my shift I went back to the station. Derek left when I got there and he seemed furious. I wanted to talk to him but Isaac told me not to because he had some problems he didn't want to tell him either. When we finished we tried to call both Erica and Boyd but they didn't answered to our calls. Erica's phone was still switched off, I don't even…

- Boyd's phone wasn't? – Stiles turned to his friend and then back to his laptop. – That is good news!

- How is that good news? He didn't pick it up – Scott sat up and watched Stiles typing.

- I might be able to track his phone down – the boy said and he sounded hopeful. He turned back to his friend and smiled. – Keep talking!

- So we tried to call them. Without any success – Scott laid back again. – So we both went home. I called Allison and told her that I wanted to talk to her and she said that I could go because she's all by herself. It was already sunset when I finally got there. She cooked and we talked a lot. She said that she knew that I was going to break up with her again. And that I don't have to worry because she'll waiting for me. And that is just so bad!

- I'm sorry… - Stiles was surprised. – The love of your life lets you to take care of your stuffs, no matter how long she has to wait for you, she will. How is that a bad thing?

- I don't want her to wait for me – Scott answered quietly.

- But… why? – the other asked.

- She deserves better – the werewolf sighed. - Someone who can protect her. I thought she would be safe with me but now I know that till she's with me, she's always in danger. The alphas are dangerous for her as well.

- Maybe you should've let her decide. If she wants to be a part of it, you can't keep her away, you know – Stiles smiled.

- It's because she's brave – Scott smiled back but he was really sad. – If I would tell her what was this whole thing actually about, she would decide to stay and help me instead of saving her own life.

- So you told her that you're not ready to be in a relationship with her again? – the boy asked. He wasn't amazed by the idea. – Sooner or later, she will find out that you were lying to her.

- Sooner or later – the werewolf nodded. A few minutes later he continued his story. – After I left her alone, I called Isaac and he told me that you two talked on phone. And you said him that you were coming home. And he heard that you walked. So after we hung up, he called Derek and I came here.

- He called Derek? – Stiles asked upset. – Why would he do that?

- Because you are our friend and Derek was a jerk to you – Scott explained. – And you're our pack's stepmother.

- I might be but he's definitely the alpha of the pack – the boy replied but he wasn't upset anymore. – Two members of his pack just went missing. Teenagers who know nothing about the world. I totally understand why was he acting like an ass.

- Erica and Boyd are not lost. They just needed a break – the werewolf said. – We'll see them soon.

- Before or after they die? – Stiles asked gruffly but he regretted it in the second the words came out of his mouth. Scott looked like he was shocked. – I'm sorry, buddy. I guess living with Derek changed me a little. It just drives me crazy that I'm not able to track down Boyd's phone. I'll talk to Danny tomorrow.

Half an hour later the sheriff came home. They heard him reheating the food Stiles made hours before. He went to the living room, switched on the TV and started to eat. He watched the news while he ate and it made him upset. Some people disappeared, some body appeared. He said something to the TV, Stiles couldn't hear, then switched it off. Scott stood up as he heard the sheriff coming upstairs.

- Have to go – he said and he walked to the window. – Talk to you later!

Stiles nodded and turned his face to the door where his father's head appeared. He had a sad expression on his face but he tried to smile.

- You still up? – he asked and it was like he calmed down a bit when he found his son in his room. Stiles nodded and smiled back to him. – I'm glad you're home, kid!

- Yeah, me too, dad! – the boy waved at his father as he closed the door. After a while he switched off his laptop and walked to his bed. The backpack was still where he left it when he got home. He took everything out of the bag: his hoodie, the sticks and the books. He opened one of them and started to read. – If you think that kicking out of your house would make me stop helping you… I have to say you don't know me enough, sourwolf!


End file.
